


Еще по одной

by Breaking_Bad_2015



Series: Мини, 2 level [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время идет, Сол пьян, стар и чертовски устал от всего этого дерьма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще по одной

Угощайся, дружище, отличный виски.  
Ты спросишь, чем я занимаюсь? Очень хороший вопрос, старина. Вкратце — занимаюсь. И занимаюсь я самим процессом. Не понял, да?..   
Отлично. Вот пример. Ты приходишь ко мне с кислой миной и просишь помощи, а я беру твои деньги, краду твою тачку, трахаю твою жену и продаю твой дом. Да еще и обставляю всё так, будто сделал тебе офигенное одолжение. Кто же реально в выигрыше? Тот парень, что положит купюру в мой карман.  
Шучу.

Меня зовут Сол Гудман, сынок, и пусть тебя не пугают похабные плакаты и дешевая реклама. Они делают свое дело, сообщая таким, как ты, что у них есть покровитель. За семнадцать процентов, дружок, я решу твою проблему, если конечно её вообще можно решить. Пусть это тебя удивит, но я, вопреки вольному обхождению с буквой закона, человек, верный ритуалам. Став моим клиентом, ты остаешься им до тех пор, пока твои пятки не спустятся на шесть футов под землю в деревянном ящике.  
Давай, сунь мне в карман десятку. Смелее. Вот так. Молодец.  
Теперь я научу тебя трём элементарным основам законодательного права для чайников.

Во-первых, правды нет, и никому она в помине не нужна. Есть то, что можно доказать. Что бы ты ни сделал в своей жизни: схлопотал ли штраф за превышение скорости, убил ли человека — всегда оспаривай в суде. Признаться — значит проиграть заранее. А неудачник будет наказан. Правоохранительные органы — машина, в которой большинство людей просто дойные коровы. Они попадают в неё, словно на комбинат, и не выходят, пока не отдадут предписанную дозу вкусного зелёного молочка. Никому в системе правосудия до правосудия дела нет. Совесть есть только у полиции, а эти колокольчики в судах не заседают. Так что нам очень повезло, иначе вы все давно сидели бы, а я подался бы в кондитеры.   
Но, к счастью, в судах кто не кретин — тот негодяй, для которых ты всего лишь очередной фраер. Страховки, штрафы, испытательные сроки... Мой друг, попав единожды, ты застрял под лупой закона навсегда. А, значит, сисечки твои навеки под мощной рукой доярки. План по кварталу выполнен, отлично!  
Не признавай вины, и в цех не попадешь.

Во-вторых, будь быстр, приветлив и ласков, по возможности, с каждым. Запоминайся улыбкой на лице, не тем, что говоришь. Большинство людей не любят плохих новостей, а ласковый телёнок двух мамок сосёт... Что-то меня на коров сегодня тянет. Должен тебе признаться, провести утро в компании Франчески и не думать о дойке... Это как, ну, в Мордор пешком. Но я тебе этого не говорил.

В-третьих, учись на чужих ошибках. Не оставляй улик и никого не посвящай в свои дела. Чем меньше знают о тебе другие, тем безопасней. Не лезь в чужие дела лично и, в то же время, владей последней информацией. Не стой на пути у опасных игроков. Хороший бизнесмен — тихий бизнесмен.

Ну, что сидим, приятель, давай ещё по одной? Этот раунд за тобой. Равное партнерство, да?

Скажу тебе так, по секрету: закон — еще более преступная форма беззакония, чем само преступление. Куда катится мир, подумать страшно. Как там это, в песне: «бог мертв, и всем плевать?» Ха... Дети сегодняшние.

Расскажу тебе историю про тупых братишек, а ты послушай и оцени абсурд ситуации. Три года назад, неважно в каком городе штата, скажем, Кентукки, трехлетняя девочка, дочка хороших, правильных и, что немаловажно, белых родителей смотрела мультик про Спанч Боба, когда внезапно... Хрясь! Дверь выбивают, и двое вооруженных черных влетают в комнату, направляют на них пистолет и грабят. Слёзки, печаль — классический гоп-стоп с выставом хаты, от пяти до пятнадцати... Да всё не так просто. Парней не могли поймать еще года два. А взяли их порознь, причем, только в прошлом ноябре. Доказательства, улики, опознания — кранты нашим черным друзьям?  
Не тут-то было. Видимо, удача или ангел-хранитель улыбнулись расово угнетенным скитальцам. Вести судебное дело был назначен чёрный судья, чьё имя мы обозначим инициалами О.С.. Сходи в Гугл, найдёшь. Если то был ангел, он хорошо заплатил вышестоящим по инстанции лицам, чтобы назначить именно этого костлявого мудака. Хренов борец за права меньшинств... Тот еще кадр.

Так вот. Год назад жертв ограбления, то есть, девочку и ее родителей, пригласили в суд, дабы обновить показания и освежить события в памяти следствия. Твой покорный слуга получил это дело по воле случая, ну и, возможно, потому, что один из братишек был должен мне приличную сумму за предыдущие консультации. Сам понимаешь, из-за решетки я бы деньги не выцарапал.   
В общем, умаслив прокурора и сославшись на хорошее поведение, я уже было убедил кретинов признать вину и согласиться на пять лет, но тут происходит такое, что просто… Фу-ух, зелёный свет. Езжай, пока дорога чиста, что называется. Шоссе, мать твою, открыто, заливай асфальт.  
Родителей девочки просят дать показания в письменном виде, как именно произошедшее отразилось на их жизни. Тут им бы написать всякой хренотени про нехватку денег, и как девочку дразнят в школе, потому что у неё больше нет игровой приставки и телевизора. И что в итоге? В итоге, её доблестных родителей можно номинировать на звание главных тупиц Луисвилла. Мамочка пишет, я цитирую: «Наша дочь до сих пор боится черных и живет в постоянном страхе. Если на прогулке или в магазине рядом оказывается черный мужчина, она крепко сжимает мою руку и умоляет поскорее уйти. Это повлияло на её школьную жизнь и на наши собственные отношения с друзьями афро-американского происхождения».  
Ей вторит папаша. Мол, дочка боится черных, и «Если ограбивший человека под дулом пистолета черный отделается пятью годами, то наша система явно прогнила».  
О-ОУ! Плохой ход, приятель.

Дать взятку там, шепнуть на ушко сям... Не буду нагружать твои мозги всеми формами и параграфами, которыми пришлось закидать обвинение, но, когда братья предстали перед судом в феврале, судья обрушил гнев божий не на подсудимых, а на родителей. Я запомнил его речь, потому что это была настоящая поэзия, друг мой. «Я обижен и угнетен тем, - сказал судья, - что эта семья была атакована всего двумя людьми, но затаила страх и злобу на всю черную расу». Мартин Лютер Кинг в гробу перевернулся бы, ага? Говорит, мол, «эта маленькая девочка, безусловно, стала жертвой, и её чувства можно понять. Но я не могу понять её родителей в том, что они подпитывают формирование стереотипов».  
Формирование стереотипов, каково? Отец, естественно, взбесился. Что, собственно, и требовалось для победы.  
Судья не только отклонил аргументы пострадавших, но и отправил подсудимых всего лишь на исправительные работы с годовым испытательным сроком, дабы помочь бедным меньшинствам адаптироваться в жестоком мире белого человека. Год. С исправительными работами. Как тебе? То-то. Жалко? Конечно, девочку мне жалко, но это ничего. Папа купит ей велосипед, и страх перед черными скоро забудется. А мне велосипед никто не купит, кроме меня самого, конечно.

Бармен, еще по одной.

Вообще, истории с ограблениями — плодородная почва. Если уж решил воровать, воруй правильно. Конечно, самые правильные клиенты те, что воруют сами у себя. Например, банкиры, списывающие сто миллионов на инсценированную кражу, в которой увели только двадцать. Остальные восемьдесят уже давно в кармане у директора. Лучшие кражи совершаются не под дулом пистолета, а на бумаге. С такими и мне работы меньше. Я предпочитаю честное отмывание нечестных денег полевой работе...   
Бывают и исключения.

Еще один случай, где пришлось основательно попотеть. Редко удается почувствовать себя рыцарем, но прийти на помощь даме, тем более, щедро заплатившей — поступок архидоблестный, согласись? Особенно если в конце торжествует справедливость. Эта история — про жадность. Никогда не будь жадным, приятель.

Разумеется, имя клиента свято. Так что назовем её Энджел. Дивный ангел Энджел вышла замуж не то, чтобы по любви, а как сказать... В общем, триста тысяч долларов капитала и страховка жизни супруга на четверть миллиона, думаю, сыграли решающую роль и помогли ей, робкой, решиться надеть на пальчик заветное колечко. Понимаешь, к чему идет дело? Муж её прозорливостью не отличался, зато до поры до времени отличался мудростью. И хорошо отстегивал твоему покорному слуге за советы, как лучше сберечь нажитое, когда нажито оно, скажем, не совсем кошерно. Если, конечно, евреям не разрешили продавать втридорога лекарства здоровым людям. В последний раз, когда я проверял, таких фармацевтов надолго сажали с конфискацией имущества.   
Но! Добрый Сол позаботился о праведном аптекаре, желавшем изменить мир к лучшему. Больных нужно, знаешь ли, избавлять от недугов! Больше счастья в мир! Однако, настал момент, когда фармацевт решил, что выплатил все нужные долги, а значит, пришло время остановиться.  
Остановился бизнес, закончилась и моя зарплата. Пожали руки, удачи, детка. Пиши с Гавайев. Живым я его больше не видел, а при нашей следующей встрече спустя полгода был он на пару оттенков бледнее и градусов на девяносто прохладнее.  
Зато с кем я отлично успел познакомиться за эти полгода, да так, что на всю жизнь хватило? С любящей женой! Заплатив внушительный гонорар, супруга фармацевта очень интересовалась вариантами развода по очевидно инсценированным поводам: бездоказательные измены и фотографии с нарисованными побоями. Когда я мягко попросил её отбросить лапшу и начать говорить начистоту, она призналась, что хочет денег. А как отсудить деньги мужа при разводе, когда развода муж не дает?  
Угадай, что сделала эта идиотка.

Нет, сначала всё было хорошо, я сказал ей сидеть тихо. Детективы ничего не заподозрили, даже когда в полиции не смогли установить точную причину смерти. Глупышке элементарно повезло. Патологоанатомы проводят стандартный набор тестов, ограниченный параметрами естественной смерти. До появления подозрений у криминалистов, отравление олеандром в этот набор не включают, а уж коктейль из олеандра и антифриза...   
Хосэ Франциско Родригез скончался по неустановленным причинам, а нет причины — нет подозреваемых. 

Без причины смерти не было и свидетельства о смерти, а значит, жена не могла получить деньги сразу. Всё, что отделяло Энджел от полумиллиона — пара месяцев и немного терпения. Я сделал всё, что мог, друг, поверь. За такой гонорар я сделал всё возможное.   
Но наш дивный ангел начал обзванивать страховщиков и следователей, мол, когда уже причину смерти установят, когда можно будет получить страховку? Ты представляешь уровень глупости и жадности? Это ж суметь надо. Ты осталась чистой, отравив мужа, и сама же лезешь на рожон!

В итоге, происходящее заинтересовало шерифа Стейнванда. А местный шериф... Дело, кстати, было в Монтебелло, там есть один пригородный клуб, так вот виски они наливают не в пример этому. В общем, шериф Стейнванд — железная жопа, каких еще поискать. Сразу направил пару помощников поговорить с горюющей вдовой. Когда я узнал, как она с ними разговаривала, уже думал, что дело наше — труба. Вместо слез и нервов детективы узрели расчетливую супругу, интересующуюся только ходом расследования и сроками оформления свидетельства о смерти.  
И пошло-поехало: прокрутили дамочку на целом ряде допросов. Я рекомендовал Энджел молчать и играть скорбящую вдову, но за несколько недель она наговорила такой ереси, что им осталось обвинение только предъявить. Вишенка на торте: она обвинила в отравлении коллегу мужа из аптеки, якобы пытаясь помочь следствию. Мол, заподозрила она внезапно, что мужа отравили. Детективы, естественно, надавили. И Энджел сказала, что подозревает смесь антифриза и олеандра. По за-а-апаху.

Пиздец. Корабль тонет, капитан, все за борт. Подпорченное уже тело привезли судмедэксперту, он провел все возможные тесты и, естественно, подтвердил отравление. Только вот, к удивлению Энджел, её не по головке погладили за помощь следствию, а сразу арестовали и назначили дату суда.

Естественно, она выбрала меня защитником, потому как судья Пондерс уже готов был сделать её пятнадцатой женщиной в истории, приговоренной к смертной казни. Но, сославшись на ущемление женских свобод, надуманные измены и нелепые сказки про избиения, раздав просто охеренное количество взяток, мне-таки удалось отсрочить приговор. Его так и не отменили, между прочим, но и в исполнение не привели. Месяц назад подали на смягчение приговора за хорошее поведение. Пока не прокатило, отклонили.   
Ничего, Пондерс уходит в отставку, а у меня на примете уже есть новый судья, очень милая дама. Думаю, за ужином я расскажу ей о несчастной судьбе жены пропойцы-насильника-изменника-аптекаря. Денежки, конечно, плакали. Пол-лимона тю-тю. Но — хотя бы! — не смертная казнь.  
Вот так, друг мой. Давай, по последней. За терпение! Твое здоровье!..

…ну что, надумал? Готов стать преступником? Буду ждать от тебя новостей. И новых взносов. Как хорош бы ты ни был, помни: преступников всегда ловят. И мой тебе совет — выходи из игры до того, как это случится, приятель. Но если вместо улыбки фортуны перед тобой замаячит волосатая задница сокамерника, ты знаешь, что делать: сразу звони Солу!


End file.
